


Tangled in the Willows Now Our Tongues are Tied

by Monsta



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Cuntboy, Exhibitionism, I AM SORRY, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Voyeurism, i am so so sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Summary: 无意义黄文





	Tangled in the Willows Now Our Tongues are Tied

**Author's Note:**

> 请仔细阅读tag, 确保可以接受后再阅读！

  
由照片所启发

—1  
你熟了。我真不愿意看到这个。你曾经是个羞怯的、跃跃欲试的、涨红了脸的处子，在昏暗的房间里和那个大眼睛厚嘴唇的男孩相互摸索身体。在我不知道的时候你熟了。在某一个我不曾察觉的夜晚你扔掉了你的贞操，颤抖着迎接他的嘴唇和阴茎。现在的你是一头小兽，刚刚领悟到自己的力量和魅力，肆无忌惮地挥洒它们。你躺在样式过时的沙发上，合着眼睛，挂着微笑，手伸向下边，隔着牛仔裤抚摸自己。你知道他们用余光瞟着你，思考你有多容易。操控他们是多么的容易啊。你的衬衫还严谨地扣好着。

—2  
你熟了。你的嘴唇如樱桃一般肉欲，额前的卷发闪着光泽，浓密的黑色睫毛刻意地微微扇动。大眼睛厚嘴唇的男孩跪在你的张开的两腿之间，看着你假寐的脸。”Cmon baby.” 他说，”Touch yourself. For me.” 你笑着看着他，用眼睛告诉他你的表演有价格。他舔舔嘴唇，眼睛黏在你的右手上，跟着它从小腹移到两腿之间。你凭着经验找到那个点，用力地按压下去。你发出一道小声的呻吟，闭着眼睛享受自己。牛仔裤阻止了许多快感。但是你在想象那个正跪在你两腿之间的那个男孩。你想象（知道）那个男孩咬着嘴唇，紧紧地盯着你的两腿之间，他的性器逐渐勃起。你想象（回忆）它逐渐勃起的样子，你的舌头和嘴唇贴着粉红的它发出水声，分开时拉出银色的细丝。  
男孩低声诅咒，拉开你的手，毛躁地解开你的皮带和拉链，拍拍你大腿要你抬身方便他扯下你的裤子。他推着你膝盖叫你再把腿张大一些，俯下身，钻到你两腿之间，亲吻你的阴唇，然后伸出舌头。  
你发出一声尖叫，左手瞬间抓紧了沙发布。他同时用着手指和舌头，熟练地照顾好你。他舔弄你的阴蒂，打转或者左右滑动，手指抚摸你的阴唇，按压你的阴蒂，深深浅浅地插入你的阴道。你下意识夹紧腿，把他困在那里。他的嘴抵着你的阴处发出低低的笑声。他的嘴湿热而美妙。你大声呻吟，喊耶稣和他的名字，右手抚上他的棕发，不由自主地拉扯它们，拉扯或是把他按得更近更深。你绷紧脚趾，感到淫液从你体中一股一股地涌出，带给你失禁般的快感。他更用力更快了。你很疼，但是快感压过了疼痛。你快承受不住了，你快死了，你挺不过去了，你无声地把头往后仰去，腰身抬起，身体绷紧，最后垮塌。他轻柔缓慢地舔弄了两下，舌尖上沾着一点你刚刚涌出的淫水，然后直起身又倒下来，躺在你身边，问你还好吗。你还说不出话来。在这一秒你爱死他了。


End file.
